1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to transmitters and receivers.
2. Background
In a radio frequency (RF) transceiver, a communication signal is typically received and downconverted by receive circuitry, sometimes referred to as a receive chain. A receive chain typically includes a receive filter, a low noise amplifier (LNA), a mixer, a local oscillator (LO), a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO), a baseband filter, and other components, to recover the information contained in the communication signal. The transceiver also includes circuitry that enables the transmission of a communication signal to a receiver in another transceiver. The transceiver may be able to operate over multiple frequency ranges, typically referred to a frequency bands. Moreover, a single transceiver may be configured to operate using multiple carrier signals that may occur in the same frequency band, but that may not overlap in actual frequency, an arrangement referred to as non-contiguous carriers.
In some instances, it is desirable to have a single transmitter or receiver that is configured to operate using multiple transmit frequencies and/or multiple receive frequencies. For a receiver to be able to simultaneously receive two or more receive signals, the concurrent operation of two or more receive paths is required. Such systems are sometimes referred to as “carrier-aggregation” systems. The term “carrier-aggregation” may refer to systems that include inter-band carrier aggregation and intra-band carrier aggregation. Intra-band carrier aggregation refers to the processing of two separate and non-contiguous carrier signals that occur in the same communication band. Currently, even though these non-contiguous carriers may be close together, a separate receive chain is typically needed to process each carrier. Unfortunately, using a separate receive chain to process the non-contiguous carriers is power intensive and consumes valuable space on the medium on which the receiver is fabricated.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a way to downconvert multiple non-contiguous carriers that overcomes the above-mentioned limitations.